From Chelford to the Clans
by SgtPickles
Summary: Karen, a fourteen year old snob who lives in Chelford. She always thought about herself and hated cats until her life took a turn for the better... or the worst. DISCONTINUED. This is from a long time ago, and I don't remember too much about the plot now.
1. Chapter 1

From Chelford tro the clans

Disclamer: i dont' own warriors, so don't bother sueing me. It not worth it.

Summery: Karen, a rich fourteen year old snob that lives near chelford,is having her home built right where the thunderclan camp use to be. She is not fond of cats, except for beautiful white cats with perhaps white stipes, since she thinks cats were only put on this earth is for shedding fur all over the place. See how her comforable life, with servant and cook and maids, takes a turn for the better... or the worst.

Authors note: Sorry if there is a typo, and I will fix it as soon as possible. For those who don't know, Chelford is the human name for twolegplace. By the way, I probably over-rated it, but I just want to by safe, besides, it might fit it in later chapers Please R&R! (read and review)

Karen lifted her eyes sleeply to see the top of her purple four poster bed, which looked like it was made for a princess, but to Karen, anyone who didn't have a four poster bed, she considers then minions.The sight of normal people disguised her. As she opened up her curtains of her bed, she looked at her fimaliar pink room, with everything neat and tidy as usual.She walked to her closet to find her school uniform. Suddenlyshe heard a large craneoutside her door. She clenched her teeth at the noise. the noise thoses minions make!.She thoughtas she was finding her skirt.She suddenly remembered that her father wanted some landscaping done today.He apparently changed his mind of the rock on the lawn and he wanted it there no longer Then her mind drifted as she condinued to fnd her skirt. She started to whisper to herself.

"People in cranes...constuction worker..." she gasped "Normal people!" She shuddered at the thought. Normal people simply disguisted her. She found her skirt and then started to look for her top. I will just have to remember to put on exrta perfume before she left. She found her skirt and then got changed and then proceeded down the stairs. It take her five minutes just to get down the stairs and accross to the kitchen. As she sat down for brreakfast, a figure smiled at her

"good morning, dear" she said politely

"stay away from me, peasant" she growled. Her grey eyes narrowed dangerously. Her eyes are supposed to be green but whenever she is mad or discontent (whick is almost always anymore) they turn grey. The maid, used to this, bowed politely and walked alway.

When Karen was finally ready, She prepared to go to her school, Nightmoon acanamy, a huge private school for rich kids. As Karen walked to her limmo, she suddenly remembered, her dad needed it today for some reason. Her servant rushed up to her and panted,

" Lady...Karen...please...follow me..." Karen glowered at him,

" Your late, slave" She remarked in a snobish way "Where have you been? At the Cholford general store? Nevermind- I don't care. So then, what car am I suppose to be escorted in?

"Your father said that your mothers ferrari is free..." he began,

"My mother has horrible tastes. I can't believe that she chosen a yellow one. What happened to the rest of the cars?"

"I'm afraid your father has used the rest of the cars for his office party"

Karen did not take well to this "Well fine then, I'll ride in the stupid car..." She pouted

"Don't worry my lady, your limmo will be back this evening to pick you up" The servant remarked.

"Good, and by the way, I'm not your lady or anyone else's. So put my bags into the ferrari and take me to the acanamy. That's an order, and hurry up, I don't have all day."

"Yes, Karen" The servant said.

"Don't talk to me like that, like I am a normal, everyday two year old. I'm having a bad day already, I don't need you bad-mouthing me" She yelled

The servant sighed and packed her bags into the car, while Karen fastened her seat belt.

"You ready, lady Karen?" The servant asked when he got into the car.

"What do you think? I been waiting here for, like, forever." She snaled.

The servant then started the car and went on his way to the acanamy. For most people, a ferrari is a label of comfort and luxuary, but for Karen, she felted horrably cramped. She felt only too close to her bags and the driver. So she let out her steam in the only way she knows how.

" Hello, horrably cramped in here!" she complained,

"Im sorry, but this is the only car left." The servant replied,

"That's not my fault, is it," she snarled back,

"Is there anyway that I can make this trip more comforable for you?"

Yes, brush your hair, I'm disgusted by looking at it"

"I only just brushed it-"

"I said brush. Your. Hair!" She yelled,

"But, with my hands off the steering wheel, I could run into something!" he said as comforably as he could,

"Look, I'm not asking for the inpossible, I'm just asking to do something very simple, and that is to brush your hair. Why is that so hard to understand?" She responded like she was talking to a two year old. That finally got the servant to do as she asked.

"Very well..."as he started. Like he said, once his hands were off the steering wheel , the ferrari started to swirve a bit

"watch where you are going, you could kill us!!" Karen screamed, shocked

"very well Karen" the servant said. This type of conversation went on for about five more minutes and then they were at the acanamy.

"Take some driving lessons!" Karen screamed at him as she got out of the car and got her stuff, "you could've killed us three times, almost ran into a garbage can and honked your horn at a raccoon."

The servant sighed, "Have a nice day." Then he got into car and started the engine.

"Not because of you." She yelled after him as he drove away.

There were three type of kids at Nightmoon. Geeky snobs, Cool snobs and Bad-tempered snobs. Karen was in catigory three. It didn't help that the day was like every other day; boring and long. She slept in three, doodle in one, and played with her hair in two. The teachers didn't seen to mind. They are getting paid five more than the regular teacher and would get yelled at the parents if they tried or not.

The only place where she payed attention was in lunch class where she talked to her olny friend, Niora.

"This cheese taste like normal cheese" Karen complained

"probably it is normal cheese" Niora replied, "Don't be so hard on yourself. At my old school the cheese looked like it was one ingredant from plastic."Niora is a new kid to this school due to her parents winning the lotery so she doesn't have that 'snobbish air' around her. No one quite sure how they became friends, they just did.

"That kinda disguiesting. Eat any?"

"No, processed cheese taste kinda nasty to me, no matter what it looks like. So whats up?"

"Not must. Being bored of my dream lately. How about you?"

"Hmm, i guess nothing. Know what would be a cool prophecy?" Niora was always this kind of conversation, whick made it more amazing that they were friends. "Fire alone will save our Clan"

"What? Thats the stupidest thing i ever heard!"

"Really? It really makes me think. The stupidest thing i ever heard was that this school teaches you something. Anyways i think one of our live will change soon."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If i knew i would tell you" Suddenly the bell rang.

"Wait Niora, what do you mean!" However Niora must have not heard her because she kept walking.

For the remander of the classes Karen kept thinking of what Niora said. It really started making her thing. 'Stupid Niora, making me think' she thought to her herself. Soon it was time to go home. This got her mind off things as she walked into her limmo

"Good thing your here on time, minion. I had a rough time."

"I take you home as soon as possible."

"You better" Karen growled. The servant sighed and drove home. When they got there one of the controun worker come up to her (Karen flinched) and showed her something in his hands

"Is this yours sweetie" Karen had just enough patince to look down (though she didn't like it. In his hand was a coller, dirty and mingled. The medal tag on it read 'RUSTY' Karen lost her patince a that moment

"Why... the... heck... would THAT THING BE MINE!!!!!!" she screamed.

"I...just...thought" The construstion worker slamered

"You thought wrong" she said angryly. She walked into her home and slamed the door. For the rest of the night she was too angry to do anything (like any other day) until it was time. She crawled into her bed and, eventually went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note- wow that was a long chapter that had little to do with warriors. Sorry for thso long of a starter. I didn't mean it to be that long. However i am planning for this story to be a long one. Long stories have long begginnings, right? Anyways, hope you liked it and please read ane review.


	2. Dream of spots, stars and destiny

From Chelford to the Clans

Dream of Spots, Stars and destiny

Disclaimer-Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own warriors and neither do you (probably)

Authors note- Well chapter 2 is finally up. Sorry it took so long. I have been busy with stuff. Thanks so much to the people that have reviewed so far. I'm glad people are reviewing. It make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside (heh) Anyways enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen opened her eyes and gasped in shock. Instead of looking at her white roof of her bedroom, she was staring at the night sky, dotted with more more and brighter stars than she has ever seen in her life. When she looked around, instead of seeing all the stuff in her room, she saw trees of a forest, green dappled in moonlight. In the middle of the clearing, a small tortoiseshell staring at the stars, with her back to Karen.

"So glad you came."The cat meowed. Karen gasped. Cats can talk? This is not normal. Cats were not supposed to talk, were they? Karen thought to herself, 'this is all Niora's fault. If she didn't make me think. this would not have happened. When I see her tomorrow I'll...

"Your name is Karen, is it not?" The cat questioned

"Yes..." Karen said slowly but she came to arrogance at once. "What is Your?" she said sarcastically. "Probably something dumb like Snowball or something. Why do you know my name? Actually I don't even know why I am asking you. All you are is my imagination and a bad example at that." The cat urned around and looked at her. Her amber eyes glowed soft despite being insulted.

"My name is Spottedleaf. I used to be the medicine cat before I was murdered.Now I am in the ranks of StarClan. I am not a spark of your imagination, Karen. I am true as the unhappiness and arrogance in your heart."

"How dare your infer about my feelings!"Karen snarled.

"I didn't infer anything Karen, I told you what I see."

"Then you can't see much, you mangy ugly-looking fur ball!" Karen snapped. Spottedleaf's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"You remind me of a medicine cat I know. In life she was known for her sharp tongue and hated to back down, which made her one of the most respectable medicine cats I know."

"I don't care about your stupid kitty friends. I want to know why you know my name and why you are so full of yourself? You don't even have money!" Spottedleaf licked her paw and started to explain.

"I now walk among the stars, Karen. I can see hear more than a bird in flight. How would now know your name? As for money, all money is pieces of coins that human use to buy things. It shows nothing about the past, or the future. It cannot say anything about your victories you won, or the wars you lost. All it is a tool to make humans even more greedy and false sence of control. Why, I don't think you even earned all the money you have, did you?:" Spottedleaf's words shocked and surprised Karen, but she wasn't going to show it.

"No my father earned it, dumb-dumb" Karen snapped "No, every morning I go work at Connivance store for $1.00 an hour. I come home tired but I know I made a difference and that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Of course my father gets all the money for me. He has a decent job unlike all the other slugs. He is a developer." Karen said proudly "but I didn't needed to tell you that, you probably already seen it" she added sarcastically

"Your father" Spottedleaf's voice went cold but she didn't show any signs of anger. Instead she walked up to Karen (with silver dew showing where she stepped before disappearing) looked her in eyes and meowed,

"Do you realize what your father does?"

"Of course, he designed building, he gets money, he gets rich" Karen explained like she was talking to a toddler. Spottedleaf sighed,

"That was not what I meant I meant the impact to other species besides humans" Karen burst out in frustration.

"Oh, so what? A few trees dies. Big deal."

"Is that so?" Spottedleaf questioned. When she said that Spottedleaf and the forest disappeared. It was like looking at a black room. However before Karen could say anything another scene appeared

It was the forest in afternoon. Suddenly the sky turned red and a loud sound of machines repulsed though her ears. She tried to cover her ears but she couldn't. She tried not to smell the horrible reek but to no prevail. She tried to close her eyes but she couldn't even do that as she stared at the scene in front of her.

Steel machines that looked as huge as skyscrapers tore everything in their path, trees dirt, rocks, everything and left devastation as they passed. As they slowly come closer moved closer, starvation and sorrow hit her so suddenly and so hard, she had to gasp for air. As a result of this, she want to wail in pain, but it was not possible. The machines slowly were surrounding her, and suddenly the worst of it happened then.

Blood oozed out of everything the machines touched and it was coming toward her. Her brained screamed to run but her legs refused. 'Spottedleaf, help me!' she thought desperately as the blood splashed up to her knees. She wished she could die but she couldn't. She stood frozen there, gasping for air because of pain, with blood up to her stomach...

Suddenly the scene faded away with Karen in darkness again. She heard a voice whisper,

"...Or it shall destroy the forest. Prove it wrong, like a stream in new-leaf."Karen was too dazed to ask what new-leaf was as she awoke into yet a different scene.

It was like a mine cave with stone for walls and sand on the ground. Lichen grew at the cave's entrance and sunlight attempted to get it. Karen was scared out of her wits now (and thus her snobiness) and it didn't help what she saw next

Instead of her hand as she looked down, she saw two silver-whiteish paws, with black stripes coming up the sides of what was her arms, with long shiny fur. Karen way to even think barely now. She she was weirded out before but this...she slowly turned her head to see what her back looked like when suddenly she heard something like...pawsteps? They grew louder and suddenly a female voice called out,

"Hey Firestar! Have you thought up the patrols yet? It would be nice to know them today. Or do I have to get your deputy to organize them and you know what he like."Then a brown cat walked in. When he saw Karen he stopped and stared in shock. Then she bristled her fur and hissed,

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note- well that is chapter 2. Hoped you like it. Sorry that Spottedleaf personality is not exactly like it is in the book. Come to think of it no one's personality is what it's suppose to. Oops, all well. Read and review. Till the next chapter then... (which might be a while, like I said I'm busy with stuff)


	3. Meanwhile, at the clans

From Chelford to the Clans

Chapter 3: Meanwhile, back at the clans

Disclaimers: I don't own Warriors. Didn't I tell you that already?

Authors Note- ah I finally updated. Wow I can't remember the last time I updated. Sorry everyone. I got busy and forgot about it. A huge thanks to everyone that reviewed and posted their comments. It is really appreciated. Just so you know , in the next chapter I will reply to comments, so if you have something that you want me to reply to go right ahead and ask. As long as it is not asking to reveal a spoiler, I'll answer it as soon as I can.(in other words, probably next chapter unless I forget about it)

Anyways enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinderpelt yawned. She just finished her chickadee and decided that it was soon time to go to sleep. She looked at the StarClan warriors above. Each one shone with a silvery light but very far away. 'I wonder if are going to tell me anything tonight.' Cinderpelt thought. She hasn't seen anything from StarClan in about a moon or so.

After a few minutes of staring, she yawned again and her eyes blinked slowly. Well if i don't get to my den soon, I am going to fall asleep. she thought inwardly. She slowly got into her den and prepared to go to sleep. It was nice and warm outside since it was late green leaf and there was just enough breeze to make the breeze rustle. She liked that. It helped her sleep. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly

Cinderpelt woke up with a jolt. The ground under her was green and full of grass and the star shone even brighter than before. I must be dreaming she thought. cautiously she looked around to to see if she knew where she was. To her surprise, she was just out of the ThunderClan camp. Everything look the same except one big difference.

It was a river, glowing silver in the moonlight from the almost full moon. What was this doing here, she thought, it is now even new leaf and there would never be a river right out of ThunderClan camp. Where did it come from. She them reminded herself that she was in a dream from StarClan most likely. Dreams from StarClan don't have to make sense. She then looked closer to the river. It was definitely not the RiverClan river, it was too small. It smelt mostly of ThunderClan except... did she scent a twoleg scent in there? Its not surprising she reasoned inwardly. After all twolegs are all over the place. As she looked closer, she saw a tinge of some black stripes in the river, like tabby stripes.

"This is strange" She mewed. She tasted the water. It tasted fresh enough so the black stripes were poison as far as she could taste.

"Indeed it is" A voice said behind her. Cinderpelt turned around quickly, despite her crippled leg. She was always able to move better in StarClan dreams though. She found herself face to face with another cat. Silver streaked her blue muzzle as her blue eyes shined with wisdom

"Bluestar!" Cinderpelt gasped. What did Bluestar want to see her for. It must be pretty serious, after all, StarClan usually just sends a confusing message without even a face of a StarClan warrior.

"Indeed it is, Welcome once again Cinderpelt." She meowed. She touched muzzles with Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt flinched a little by the touch. It was unlike a living warrior. I was cold like ice yet it burned like fire, and yet it was like a gentle touch from a mother. "I brought your for a reason Cinderpelt. Look at the stream, Cinderpelt. Looks dangerous and troublesome?

"Yes" Cinderpelt answered slowly, not sure of what to say.

" Well it is, but it is also important, don't you think? I gives water to all creatures and is another advantage to the clan. Am I correct?" Bluestar mewed

"Well, I guess." Cinderpelt did not know how to answer this. A river is important but only to RiverClan.

Bluestar seemed to guess what she was thinking. "A stream is important to all clans, Cinderpelt, if they had it in there territory. It divides the borders and provide many things for all the clans. It also protects the clan from trouble." Cinderpelt nodded in agreement.

So why then is this stream is so close to the ThunderClan territory?"

"Simple" Bluestar said. She leaned in closer to Cinderpelt and whispered, "When a stream comes in greenleaf, welcome it despite how it acts. Treat it well or a river of death shall destroy the forest" As soon as the last word was pronounced, the forest started to fade.

"Wait" Cinderpelt yowled. "I don't know what you mean!" but she knew that it was pointless. StarClan never drew things in a straight line. Soon only Bluestar's sapphire eyes glowed in the darkness.

"...or it will destroy the forest" a voice whispered.

Cinderpelt woke up with sunlight in her eyes. It seemed as though that dream lasted the whole night. She attempted to get up but she only yowled in pain. Her leg felt horrible. She supposed that she won't be walking much today. She went over to get some poppy seeds. Each step was agony to her. She got the poppy seeds and sat near her entrance to have a look out for someone. She need someone to find Firestar so that she could chat with him about this prophecy. That last prophecy that was fulfilled was his own. 'Fire will save the clan' Everyone knew those five words inside and out.

Cinderpelt was lucky. As soon as she finished her poppy seed as familiar figure appeared out of for the den. It was Brakenfur, Cinderpelts brother.

"Brakenfur" She called. "Can you come over here?" Brakenfur stopped and started to pad over to where she was laying. He smiled.

"Why hello Cinderpelt. What did you call me for today?"

"Brakenfur, I'm your sister. No need to be so formal and 'look-at-me-I'm-so-noble' like" She teased.

Brakenfur smiled. "Yes o great medicine cat. However was there a reason that you called me?"

"Fine then be that way. However there is one. I need you to get Firestar. Where is he?"

"Brakenfur nodded to the nursery. "In the nursery, talking to Sandstorm." Cinderpelt sighed. Since greenleaf was in the air, it was a great time to have kits. There is four queens in the nursery. Willowtail, who her kits where going to be apprentices in a couple of days, Ferncloud, where despite her young age, just had three healthy kits with Dustpelt, Brightheart is going to have her kits in about half a moon, and Sandstorm, who is going to have her kits in about a moon.

Cinderpelt decided to leave Firestar there for now. She will just have someone to transfer the message. There was just one problem

"Where is Greystripe?"

"In the nursery, talking to Sandstorm"

"Well then...where is Dustpelt?"

"In the nursery, talking to Ferncloud"

"Where is Cloudtail then?

"In the nursery, talking to Brightheart"

Cinderpelt was starting to become exasperated "What about Ashfur then? He is not expecting kits."

Brakenfur looked worried "In the-"

"Nursery, talking to someone. Correct?"

"Yes he is looking at Fernclouds new kits. How did you guess"Cinderpelt quickly looked around the camp. For the most part it was empty.

"Where is everybody. Wait let me guess the nursery. Is there anyone that is doing what they are suppose to?

"Well, I was just about to go on a patrol since there wasn't one organized. Bramblepaw is hunting with Frostfur, and Goldenflower. Longtail is sleeping. Then there is just Mousefur that is sleeping too but I think that she is going to wake up soon."

Cinderpelt rolled her eyes "Thats it? The rest is in the nursery?"

Brakenfur nodded "Yep"

"When tell Firestar to get over here. I'm sick of him hiding in the nursery. It almost has if half the toms are expecting kits these days.

"Yes Cinderpelt" and he was off...to the nursery. Cinderpelt sighed. Everything was perfect. The prey is plentiful and the clans are at peace. However, this there is this fad that made its way to the ThunderClan territory. It is where all the toms and the she cats that are expecting kits all hang out at the nursery while the only ones that should be there is the she cats. However with the toms being there, it turned into a new warriors den. It was getting too far. Things weren't getting done as fast as they should because all the warriors are spending there time at the nursery. Cinderpelt sighed again and looked up and a shadow appeared where she was staring. Cinderpelt looked up

"Hello, oh noble leader Firestar. Are you able to peel yourself from your mate for a few minutes so that you can run your clan. Or have you caught nursery fever and expecting kits yourself?"

Firestar made a face "Ha ha funny Cinderpelt. You know that I am not." Firestar looked at the nursery with a longing look in his eyes. "I just want to make sure that she is OK"

"Firestar, I know that you are worried about you mate, just like the other five toms in there, but you must realize that the queens are warriors you know, just like everyone else. They didn't suddenly turn into helpless kits when they stepped into the nursery, you know. They can take care of themselves."

Firestar sighed "I know, but it is just so hard to just leave you there."

Cinderpelt gave Firestar a reassuring lick "Don't worry about her, Firestar. If anything happens there is other queens to help and I am always nearby. Besides there is your clan to worry about. Have you thought of who is going in the dusk patrol yet?" Firestar shook his head "Well then, there is something that is needed to be thought about.

Firestar bowed his head. "Your right. I should get on that right away" Firestar made his way out of the den.

Wait! I haven't told you what I brought you here for. I was sent a message from StarClan"

Firestar stopped and looked more interested. "A message? Please tell me what happened"

Cinderpelt told him about the stream and about Bluestar showing up. Firestar listened closely to every word she said.

"...Then she told me 'When a stream comes in greenleaf, welcome it despite how it acts. Treat it well or a river of death shall destroy the forest' I don't know what it means. Welcome a stream. It could kill us all or force us to move"

Firestar looked thoughtful. "Perhaps, maybe the prophecy is talking about more that just a stream of water"

Just about Cinderpelt was going to say something and yowl was heard from the other side for the clearing. It was from the leaders den.

"What are you doing here?" Firestar and Cinderpelt both looked to wards the leaders den. They both saw Mousefur, dragging out a silver tabby cat that they have never even seen before. Cinderpelts pain in her leg instantly disappeared and forgotten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note- wow that took a while to do. That is chapter three done and I think that it is the longest one yet. This fan-fic is far from over by the way and it will take me a long while to finish it at the rate that I am going. By the way, I had to change something in the second chapter. It didn't fit anymore like I would have liked it to. Sorry about that. Perhaps you didn't notice it though. Another thing, for all that didn't figure it out yet, this fan-fiction from this chapter on takes place in the time in between the Darkest Hour and the Midnight of the new Prophecy. For those that has been really paying attention to what new in Warriors it is going to a book for that filler there. It is going to be called Firestars Quest! Yay! I can't wait for it to come out. (sorry to all the people that didn't want to know anything about Firestars Quest but that wasn't a too big of spoiler) Anyways I think that is it for now. See ya. Please Read and Review

'Till the next chapter then...


End file.
